Two Little Girls
by EliteKessu
Summary: What would happen if the little sister to Korea and the little daughter to America came to the World Meeting? A lot of confusion. For cheezeruleszolp who was my 100th reviewer for Why Me?


**Elite: This is for cheezeruleszolp who is my one hundredth reviewer! XD**

**Thank you! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Two Little Girls<strong>

* * *

><p>Things were normal in the World Meeting. As normal as things can get in these meetings. But today, America was late. It happens but being late to the meeting for the hundredth time; it's annoying a certain British man. England finally got fed up and decided to call the "bloody wanker".<p>

China was getting angry as well. The missing presence of Korea was doing so. Korea has been ditching the meetings lately. China decided to follow England's lead and call you the groper.

But all fighting stopped when they heard two little girls running through the hallway.

"Hawaii stop running!" Just then the doors to the World Meeting slammed open and in comes in two little girls. One had a tan skin and long brown hair with a Hawaiian flower in her hair. She was wearing a strapless top with a summer skirt. America was running after her.

The other girl next to er was wearing a pink and magenta hanbok. She has long brown hair but her hair is in a ponytail and has a distinct hair curl just like Korea's. She also has a purple hair band with three little flowers on the right hand side. Korea was chasing her.

"Jejudo, stop running daze!"

"What the bloody hell is going on?" England shouted. Both girls stopped behind him. Then they climbed the back of the chair back the chair fall backwards. Both girls laughed as England screeched and fell to the floor. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"You said a bad word!" Then the two girls started running again, narrowly avoiding South Italy who was looking at them in amazement.

"Somebody catch them!" England demanded.

"NO!" The girls said as the same time.

Then both girls hopped onto the table and started running across the table avoiding the two nations who are chasing them. Almost every nation moved away from the table as the girls scatter their papers. Some nations try to catch the two uncontrollable girls but they either jump out of their arms, duck out of the way, or barrel roll out of the way. For little girls, they are surprisingly athletic.

As Korea was diving to catch Jejudo, she did a series of back flips and soon ended up on the other end of the table. Hawaii did the same. She high-fived Jejudo as they avoided America who was right behind them. Then Hawaii jumped onto America's shoulders and jumped over him. Jejudo did the same but her feet landed on his face.

America fell backwards as the two girls ran around the room.

The two girls looked back and looked each other. Then they started laughing.

"Dude that is not cool!" America pouted. Both girls stick their tongues out at him. "Hawaii give me my McDonald Card!"

"Give back my cellphone da ze!" Korea said to Jejudo.

"Daddy (Big Brother) is mean!" Then two girls headed for the door.

"Quick before they get out of the room aru!" Yao shouted as the two girls ran past him.

Almost every country was by the door and the two girls avoid them with one second to spare or just land on top of them. Russia was a large country and almost reached him but the two girls pulled on his scarf that came off and threw it somewhere. Russia chased after it.

It looks like nothing can stop them.

"Who wants to pet the kitty?" North Italy asked. The two girls turned left and ran up to Italy who was cuddling a small cat in his head. Both girls started petting the cat.

Then America grabbed Hawaii and Korea caught Jejudo.

But then Jejudo kicked Korea in the stomach and he doubled over. Then she threw him against the wall that was behind Italy. Hawaii did the same thing to America. Spider cracks appeared where they landed. The two girls went back to pet the cat. But then the cat ran away and the two girls followed. All of the nations looked at America and Korea who was knocked out cold.

"Who was to adjourn the meeting for today?" Germany asked everybody else while still comforting the frightened Italy.

Everybody left except for the two knocked nations who was still embedded in the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>This was random but fun. cheezeruleszolp THANK YOU! XD<strong>


End file.
